2016
by KittyJo89
Summary: Just a short fluffy one-shot about Callie's and Arizona's lives in a few years from now. No spoilers included.


Hey guys,

just a short one-shot that came to my mind while I was suffering from 6.21-depression ;-) Something fluffy to get over the break up which I hope won't last very long... No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC, not mine unfortunately

**2016  
**

Arizona's POV

It was late when I opened the door and entered our dimly lit hallway. I had just finished a 16-hour shift and was beyond exhausted sol I wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to my beautiful wife and get a few hours sleep. But when I entered our bedroom I was surprised to find the bed empty and still made. I went back downstairs to check in the living room and I couldn't contain the smile that tugged on my lips at the sight in front of me:

Calliope was asleep on the sofa, our well-loved picnic blanket wrapped loosely around her and her arm wrapped around the little girl snuggled up to her body. The DVD Player was on standby what led me to the assumption that my two favourite girls had fallen asleep whilst watching a movie.

I tiptoed over to the sofa and kneeled down in front of it. The whole scene reminded me a bit of my birthday the first year of our relationship when I had come home to a sleeping Calliope on the sofa who had wanted to wait for me with presents and doughnuts and a silly red glittery hat. And even without all that she never failed to impress me with her beauty, not even after seven years of relationship.

My eyes wandered to the sleeping form of our daughter in her arms and my hand lifted on its own accord to brush a strand of dark hair from her peaceful face. She filled my heart with joy every time I looked at her and she reminded me that choosing to become a parent with Calliope had been the best decision of my life even though I had never imagined it before. I stroked her cheek lightly and a pair of chocolate brown eyes slowly opened and looked at me sleepily.

"Hi Momma" she whispered and rubbed her eyes. "Hey Peanut" I said and kissed her forehead gently. "Looks like you and Mommy didn't quite make it to the end of the movie" I chuckled and held my arms out for my daughter who freed herself from Calliope's embrace and climbed into my lap. She nuzzled her face against my neck and her eyes closed on their own accord and I knew she was about to go back to sleep. "How about we take you upstairs to your nice comfy bed, hm?" I asked but all I got for an answer from my three-year-old was a tired mumbling. By the time we got to her bedroom she was already fast asleep again.

I gently lay her down in her bed and tucked her in. Her dark curls framed her beautiful face perfectly and made her once more look like a miniature version of Calliope. I couldn't resist the urge to lie down next to her and watch her sleep for a little while. Just as I was about to get up and leave I heard a noise by the door. I turned around to see Calliope standing in the doorway, a sleepy smile on her face. "You took away my teddy bear" she said with an even wider smile, kissed my cheek and climbed into bed behind me. I was instantly glad that we had decided on the bigger bed for Rory's room. "I just wanted to save her from spending the night on that old fluffy sofa" I tried to defend myself but my grin was audible in my voice. "You just wanted her all to yourself, admit it" Calliope chuckled and wrapped her arms around me from behind.

Laying there with Rory snuggled up to my front and Calliope to my back was heaven. This was what enabled me to face every drama at work without going insane. I had always imagined that being a parent would make me a worse paediatrician but instead it had made me a better one. I had never really understood a parent's unconditional love for their child until the day Rory was born. Now I knew what all my patients' parents felt when I wheeled their child into the OR. And I was convinced that this empathy made me an even better doctor. For me personally, coming home to my family was worth facing all the dramas at work.

I took Calliope's hand that rested on my stomach and placed a tender kiss on her palm which earned me a kiss on my neck in response. I turned around in her embrace so I could look at her. "Tomorrow is our day off" I whispered as I traced my wife's face with my index finger. Calliope nodded and let out a soft sigh. "Maybe a good opportunity for us to tell Rory that she'll be a big sister soon" I added and waited for a response from her. She looked into my eyes, gave me a loving smile and nodded again before she leaned in and pressed her lips gently to mine. When we broke the kiss I rested my head on her chest and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you" I whispered barely audible but it was enough for her to hear. "I love you, too" she whispered back and kissed my forehead. "All three of you" she added and reached behind me to give Rory's hand a gentle squeeze before placing her hand protectively on my belly where a tiny bump was already visible. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment of total bliss and within minutes I was fast asleep. Needless to say that none of us made it to our bedroom that night.

So, I hope you liked it, leave a comment if you did. Hopefully I managed to get the fact across that Arizona really and truely changed her mind about the baby issue and is happy with her decision. Because as much as I want them to get back together, it has to make sense somehow. I guess we'll have to wait for the season finale to see what Shonda has in mind for them. So thanks for reading and comments are welcome!


End file.
